Mystery Girl
by Crystalmaiden62
Summary: *Sister Series to Shooting Stars* Lorina Alrin, Lori for short, isn't sure how she got into Gravity Falls. Currently staying with Stan Pines, mostly so he can get a semi free worker, Lori meets the Pines twins and while they uncover the mysteries of Gravity Falls, Lori tries to adapt but find out how she got to Gravity Falls in the first place. (Slight Dipper x OC)
1. Chapter 1: Twins, Journal, Gnomes part 1

Crystal: I'm back!

Anna: Why haven't you updated my story?

Crystal: I'm working on the outline!

Polka: Plus she's been busy with school. Things have been a bit crazy.

Lorina: yeah, well, she seemed to be happy working on this fan fiction.

Crystal: anyway, lets get started. To the disclaimers!

_Disclaimers: I do not own Gravity Falls, that belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney. I just own Lorina. Anyway, enjoy the story!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Twins, Journal, and Gnomes part 1

Summer vacation, a time of fun, pool, ice cream, potential lovers, and no homework. Well, I would call it summer vacation if it was actually summer. Let me introduce myself, I'm Lorina Alrin: Lori for short. I used to live in San Francisco but some how ended up in Gravity Falls, Oregon. I doubt many would care on how I ended up in a town in the middle of nowhere. If you don't care, that's okay. If you do care... please help me. I'm not even sure how I got here. I just remember falling asleep during the New Years party and then, waking up at the police station with two cops looking at me. I have no idea where my parents are or how I even got to another state in one night. According to the town, there is no record I ever existed.

Thankfully though someone took me in shortly after my arrival. Stan Pines, the grumpy old man who runs this place called the Mystery Shack. It's this tourist trap with some of the weirdest things I don't get why anyone gets excited about. I mean, an ape-man in men's underwear? Really? Another thing to point out is that according to the calendar and my phone it's the beginning of summer. What was I sleeping for months in the Wolf House?... Anyone who got that reference, I will give you a cookie some day.

Anyway, I've only been in Gravity Falls for a few weeks and I'm staying at the Mystery Shack with a few of Stan's relatives. Dipper and Mabel Pine, twins from California are actually a part of Stan's family, but they didn't appear out of nowhere like I did. They came on the bus since their parents didn't want them to stay inside all day for summer vacation. I know Dipper's pain though, I'm not exactly used to the whole sudden change in area. Mabel is fun, a little over energetic, but fun and a breath of fresh air. The three of us spend a lot of time together since we also work at the gift shop but well… we all thought it would be boring. Oh how wrong we were.

"He's looking at it. He's looking at it!" Mabel cheered, looking over at a boy who got her letter. Dipper was cleaning a few jars while I was sweeping the floor.

"Mabel, I know you're in your boy crazy phase. But I think you're kind of overdoing it with the 'crazy' part."

"Yeah, coming on too strong can hurt more than help." I point out, leaning on my broom. "My mom always says, 'you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar, but you drown the flies if you put too much'." Though why Mom told me this, I'll have no idea. Boys usually tended to pick on me.

"What?" Mabel shouted, blowing a raspberry at us. "Come on, guys. This is our first summer away from home… wait, Lori, is this…?"

"Yep."

"This is our first summer away from home! It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance." Mabel cheered as I sighed.

"And I want to meet the Mad Hatter but that can only happen at Disneyland." I point out, crossing my arms and Dipper nodded.

"Mock all you want. But I got a good feeling about this summer. I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked in through that door right now." Mabel said, gesturing to the door, and right at that moment, Stan walked into the room and belched. That got a laugh from Dipper and me while poor Mabel gagged. Hey, she walked into that one. Not my fault she gestured towards the backdoor.

"Alright people, look alive!" Stan ordered, looking at us and holding up arrow signs. "I need someone to hammer in these signs in the spooky part of the forest."

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Uh, Also not it." Dipper, Maybe, and I said before Soos, the handy man, got into it.

"Nobody asked you, Soos."

"I know, and I'm comfortable with that." Soos said, going back to his work while eating a chocolate bar. Soos was… well… interesting. A little empty headed but interesting, and a really nice guy. Plus, he does have his brilliant moments. He's pretty awesome.

"Wendy! I need you to put up these signs!" Stan ordered the cashier, but she was too busy reading her magazine.

"I would but I… can't.. reach…" Wendy pretended to be trying and well, after a while I had to get used to her. She's cool some times but when she's lazy and it took a bit for me to warm up to her.

"I'd fire all of you if I could." Stan said, before looking to again. "All right, let's make it eenie, meenie, mieney…." He looked at Dipper and points at him, "you." Typical, Stan usually gave Dipper the harder chores for some reason. Not that I'm complaining but going into the spoken part of the woods? By himself?

"Aw, what? Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched." Dipper whined but he did have a fair point. I felt the same way when I'd go in as well. It kind of freaked me out, which is why I never go alone. Stan on the other hand didn't seem to get it.

"Ugh, this again." Stan sighed, rolling his eyes at Dipper.

"I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town. Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out 'BEWARE'." Stan looked at it and I looked too.

"That says 'BEWARB'." I looked and it kind of looked like beware… cool and creepy. "Look, kid. The whole 'monsters in the forest' thing is just local legend, drummed up by guys like me to sell mercy to guys like that." Stan didn't even hide the fact he was pointing at a man who was laughing at a bobble-head of Stan and sweating a lot. Why he was sweating… I don't want to know. "So quit being so paranoid!"

Dipper sighed in defeat and went to get the hammer, when I came up to him.

"I can help you, Dipper. I wouldn't like being in those woods by myself." I say, and Dipper smiled a bit.

"Thanks, Lori. You don't have to though."

"I want to." I admitted, blushing a little. Dipper was a pretty nice guy, one of the nicest I've ever met. It's hard not to have a crush on him, seeing as we're both new in town. Maybe Mabel had a point about an epic summer romance…. But who am I kidding? I quickly recovered and added more to my statement. "Besides, if we work together, we should get things done faster."

"Well, okay then." Dipper said, and we went off together into the woods. I looked back for a moment to see Mabel smiling. No doubt thinking I had a crush on her brother. Well, at least I didn't constantly ask him out. Once we got to the forest, Dipper let it all out.

"Ugh, Grunkle Stan. Nobody ever believes anything I say." He says, as he hammered a nail to hang up the Mystery Shake sign on a tree.

"Well, even though I've lived in this town a few weeks, I'll admit there are a few freaky things." I say, carrying the signs and walking behind Dipper. "I mean, some times I'll hear weird noises at night and I don't think it's a bird or the wolves."

"Is that why you asked Soos to move your bed to our attic room after _those_ times?" Dipper asked, raising and eyebrow but I nodded.

"I'd rather have…. I'd rather have company incase something happens. I know I'm not that strong. But you got the brains."

"Lori… don't count yourself out. You're smart too. You usually have a head in a book."

"Yeah, a fantasy book." I say, a little sad. It's true, I always stick my nose in a book of some kind to get away from bullies at my middle school in California. In a way, I locked myself in fantasy to escape real life; now I'm regretting it. I should've spent more time with my parents. Now, I don't know where they are. I never even got a chance to say good-bye. Dipper seemed to know what I was thinking, because he stopped complaining.

We got to the last sign and Dipper hammered a nail in but something was off. The sound wasn't right, it seemed more like metal. We looked at each other, confused and a little interested as we put our ears to the tree as he hammered it gently. Again, it made a sound like hammer to metal. I carefully touch the tree and realize, it was fake, but there was something else.

"Dipper, I think there's a door here…"

"Yeah…" Dipper carefully opened the tiny door and inside were what seemed to be controls. Either that or a radio. Dipper started to play round with it, and I was about to tell him to stop when we heard something behind us and a goat, bleating. "What the?" We looked to see what looked like a secret compartment but the only thing inside was a very dust old book. Taking out a cleaning rag, I carefully remove the dust to see the cover had a golden hand on it with six fingers and a number three on it. Nothing to go on. Even inside the cover, where it would say who the booked belonged to, the name was ripped off.

"Lori, look." I looked as Dipper turned the pages and started reading aloud. "It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon." We looked at each other, interested and excited. This journal could mean we were right. Flipping through the pages we finally stopped at what seemed to be the last page. "Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book before /he/ finds it. Remember: in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust." Dipper closes the book and I look a little scared now.

"No one you can trust? But…"

"HELLO!"

Dipper and I jump in surprise as we saw Mabel come out behind a fallen tree.

"What'cha readin', some nerd thing?"

"Mabel, that hurt." I say, feeling a little offended. I'm sensitive about the word 'nerd'.

"Yeah, it's nothing." Dipper said, hiding the book behind him.

"Yeah, it's nothing." Mabel mocked, laughing a bit. "What? Are you actually not gonna show me?"

"Um…." I looked at the goat, which was trying to nibble on Dipper's journal.

"Let's go somewhere more private."

Once we got back to the Mystery Shack and made sure Soos and Stan were busy with tourist, we started talking. Well, mostly Dipper. He seemed obsessed by the ideas of the mysteries in the journal. Then again, I don't blame him. We finally have some answers as to what is going on in this town.

"It's amazing! Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Falls has this secret dark side." Dipper said, showing Mabel a few pages fo the journal.

"Whoa! Shut up!" Mabel pushed Dipper away, but she seemed just as excited as well.

"Yeah, who knew the answers were right behind the shack." I say, hugging my copy of _Alice in Wonderland_.

"And get this! After a certain point, the pages just stop, like the guy who was writing it mysteriously disappeared." Dipper said, and I looked at the pages. For all we know, it could be writing in invisible ink, still… I turned my head at the sound of the doorbell. That's a rare thing to hear at the Mystery Shack. "Who's that?"

"Yeah, we were expecting anyone?"

"Well, time to spill the beans." Mabel said, poking a empty can of beans onto the ground. "Whoops. Beans." She chuckled and looked very proud of herself. "This girl's got a date! Woot! Woot!"

"Wait, we were only got for a few minutes. You got a boyfriend that quickly?" I asked, a bit concerned. Mom always did warn me about stuff like this and I had my own personal experience. Boys don't usually go straight to a girl and ask her out without some motive behind it.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just _irresistible!_" Mabel cheered as she left to get the door.

"Say, Dipper? Now that we have the journal, what are we going to do?" I ask, leaning on the couch as he started reading.

"I don't know, but we can use this to solve mysteries." Dipper said, not looking up from his reading.

"What'cha reading there, kids?" Dipper and I jumped, hiding the journal quickly as Stan entered the room.

"Oh! I was just catching up on…" Dipper said, grabbing a random magazine but then noticed the title. "Gold Chains for Old Men Magazine?"

"That's a good issue."

It would be… if Dipper was older…. Way older. And hopefully less grumpy.

"Hey, family! And Lori!" We looked up to see Mabel pulling what looked like a teenager into the doorway. "Say 'Hello' to my new boyfriend!"

"'Sup?" He said, and I raised and eyebrow. He looked like he was covered in dirt, a branch was sticking out of his hood, and looked really pale. He kind of reminded me of one of those old zombie movies my old cousins watched when there was nothing on TV… that or they were having a zombie movie marathon.

"Hey…"

"How's it hanging?" Dipper and Stan greeted Norman but I think only Dipper seemed to notice something was wrong with this guy. Just looking at him makes me think of zombie.

"We met at the cemetery. He's _really_ deep." Mabel said and at that point, I started the mental checklist. Dirty clothes, branch sticking out of hoodie, very pale, in the cemetery. Either he's a vampire from one of those TV shows or really bad books, or he's a zombie. "Oh, little muscle there…that's… what a surprise." Okay, that wasn't useful information.

"So, what's your name?" Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… Normal… MAN!"

"He means Norman." Mabel said, and I really had the urge to hit myself with my book.

"Are you bleeding, Norman?"

"It's jam." Okay, I am not going to touch that! I don't care if it may be needed for the 'zombie or vampire checklist'. I am not touching unknown substances! Mabel didn't seemed alarmed by this.

"I love jam! Look. At. This!" I'm starting to wonder if Mabel is just desperate for a boyfriend… because this is reminding me something my mom mentioned when she read Twilight.

"So, you wanna go hold hands or… whatever?"

"Oh, oh, my goodness!" Mabel giggled, acting coy. "Don't wait up!" She called, running off, Norman tired to follow but he seemed to stagger whenever he tried to walk or turn. He even hit his face against the doorframe. The moment he left, I ran up to the attic room and started making the checklist on a notepad.

"Lori, what are you doing?" Dipper asked, walking into the room.

"Making a checklist. I'm thinking Norman may either be a vampire or a zombie." I say, writing everything down quickly. "I mean, look at him. Did you see him blink at all?"

"Come to think of it, no…" Dipper said, and started looking through the journal. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Dipper, do you really think that journal will have the answers to…"

"Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes, these creatures are often mistaken for… teenagers?!" Dipper read out loud and I instantly went over to read over his shoulder at the image. "Beware Gravity Fall's nefarious…" I gasped, shocked at this piece of news.

"ZOMBIES!" We shouted, and I felt myself freaking out.

"Oh my gosh! I thought zombies weren't real! How would Gravity Falls even have zombies!" I shout, nearly letting my hair out of its ponytail as I scratch my head. I get Gravity Falls was mysterious but zombies?! Is this going to be like those movies where we have to fight for our lives?!

"Oh no! Mabel!" I turned to see Dipper looking out the window and I can see why he was freaking out. Norman was walking closer to Mabel, who was sitting on the picnic table. We watched as Normal placed his hands near Mabel's neck, causing Dipper to freak out but when Norman removed his large hands, Mabel was wearing a daisy necklace.

"Good grief." I sigh, rubbing my forehead. I didn't realize I was even sweating.

"Is my sister dating a zombie? Or am I just going nuts?"

"It's a dilemma, to be sure." Dipper and I screamed, and I was ready to throw my notepad at the voice, only to see Soos changing a light bulb.

"Soos! Don't scare us like that! I nearly had a heart attack!" I shouted, clutching my chest.

"Sorry. I couldn't help overhearing you talkin' aloud to yourself in this empty room." I chuckled a little at that, good old Soos.

"Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend. He's gotta be a zombie, right?" Dipper asked.

"Hmm. How many brains didja see this guy eat?" Soos asked and that's where everything fell apart.

"Zero." We said together, a little dejectedly.

"Look, dude, I believe you. I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman? Pretty sure that dude's a werewolf. But ya gotta have evidence. Otherwise, people are gonna think you're a major league cuckoo clock." Remember when I said Soos had brilliant moments? This was one of them.

"As always, Soos, you're right." Dipper sighed, nodding in agreement.

"My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse."

"Soos! The portable toilets are clogged again!" Stan shouted from downstairs.

"I am needed elsewhere." Soos announced dramatically, and left the room. I looked to Dipper, and smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah." Dipper said, pulling out a video camera. It's time we get our evidence!

* * *

Crystal: phew, that went well.

Lorina: I'm going to make a list of things I'm going to develop fears of after all this.

Anna: I kind of feel bad for you, kid, but we all go through stuff like this.

Polka: Some more than others.

Crystal: anyway, join us next time in Chapter 2: Twins, Journal, and Gnomes part 2. And yes, I will be splitting the episodes into two parts to make it easier for me. Until then, I'll see you guys soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Twins, Journal, Gnomes part 2

Crystal: here's part 2!

Anna: that was quick.

Lorina: well she did say she was doing the episodes in halves so it won't be too bad.

Polka: That always helps.

Crystal: anyway! To the disclaimers!

_Disclaimers: I do not own Gravity Falls, that belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney. I just own Lorina. Anyway, enjoy the story!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Twins, Journal, and Gnomes part 2

For the rest of the day, Dipper and I followed after Norman and Mabel. Dipper video tapped while added things to my list to confirm my thoughts he is a zombie. To be honest, Norman really was like a zombie. He walked just as funny as a zombie, didn't seem to really know how to open doors, and the cemetery seemed to be his perfect home… but then again that works for vampires as well. But hey, as long as he doesn't sparkle, I can call him a vampire. Finally, after an entire day of seeing the two of them together, we decided to confront Mabel about her boyfriend.

"Mabel, we've gotta talk about Norman." Dipper said as we walked into the attic room, where Mabel was prepping for her next date with Norman. Come to think of it, it may be their first official date.

"Isn't he the best? Check out this giant smooch mark he gave me!" Mabel said, pointing to a large red splotch on her face. Of course, Dipper freaked out but I didn't. As long as she wasn't bitten, she'll be fine. "Ha, ha! Gullible. It was just an accident with the leaf blower. That was fun."

"I am not going to ask why you needed the leaf blower of all things." I say, with a sigh. Really, if she was using that for kissing practice, it would be really awkward.

No, Mabel, listen! We're trying to tell you that Norman is not what he seems!" Dipper said, holding out his journal.

"You think he might be a vampire? That would be so awesome!" Mabel cheered and I just face-palmed.

"This isn't _Twilight_, Mabel! Plus, if it was Twilight do you really want a vampire baby to eat it's way of your of your stomach?!" Dipper and Mabel stared at me with raised eyebrows at my statement. "What? I read the books before… never touched them again."

"Anyway…" Dipper said, trying to end the awkwardness. "This is what Norman is, SHA-BAM!" Dipper shouted, and Mabel flinched at the page.

"Huh?" I looked and I saw it was actually a page on gnomes.

"Oh, wait, sorry." Dipper said, finally getting to the right page. Mabel looked pretty annoyed at the page on zombies.

"A zombie? That's not funny, guys."

"We're not joking!" Dipper shouted and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, haven't you noticed the way he walks, the dirt all over him, the blood, the fact that he never blinks?" I point out.

"Maybe he's blinking when you're blinking, Lori." Mabel suggested and that could be the case…. But really, its not. I mean, come on. How can he time his blinks to mine all the time. Dipper jumped to my defense.

"Mabel, remember what the book said about Gravity Falls?" Dipper hissed as he looked behind him for a moment. "Trust No one!"

"Well, what about me, huh? Why can't you trust _me_? Beep bop!" She said, as she put on her star earrings.

"Mabel! He's gonna eat your brains!" Dipper shouted and that was the last straw. Mabel pushed him away, a clear frown on her face.

"Dipper, you listen to me. Normal and I are going on a date at five o'clock. And I'm gonna be_ adorable_ and he's gonna be _dreamy_." With each emphasis, Mabel pushed Dipper out of the room much to Dipper's protesting stammers. "And I am not gonna let you ruin it with one of your crazy **conspiracies!**" With that, Mabel slammed the door in her face and looked to me with a slightly sad look. "I don't get it, why can't he trust me?"

"Maybe because of the fact you just started to know this guys?" I say, going to sit on my bed, which happened to be on the other side of the room, away from Dipper and Mabel's beds. "I mean, you met a random guy in the cemetery and he asks you out? That sounds like something from a TV show."

"I just don't get why he trusts you over me." Mabel said and I rubbed my neck.

"Personally, I'm not sure if Dipper trusts me. I think he just accepts me because I had the same views."

"Wait, so you think Norman is a zombie?"

"Well, either that or a vampire…. Or a fairy if he sparkles in the sunlight." Mabel laughed, looking a little better.

"Thanks, Lori. Can you help me get ready for my date?" I sighed at this. Yep, Mabel is going to go on this date even if I tie her down to the bed.

"Okay, I'll help you get ready." I say, getting out a few of Mabel's sweaters. "If you want to make a good impression on him, dress to impress."

"Okay! I know exactly which sweater to wear then!" Mabel said, picking out a very sparkly purple sweater. "Also, my advice, go light on the make up."

"Wow, I never thought you'd know things about dating." Mabel said and I frowned a little.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, other than Dipper, Soos, and Grunkle Stan, I haven't seen you talk to any guys before." Mabel pointed out and I blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Yeah well, lets just say me and dating… not gonna happen for a long time."

Truth be told, I used to be like Mabel. I loved to try and ask guys out when I was eleven and I had this huge crush on one of the boys since we were in elementary school. Problem was, I was too strong in my feelings. My entire grade would pick on me and at the time I didn't care. I felt like I was in love and nothing phased me. It was only until sixth grade when I was hurt. Some guy asked me out to the school dance and I said yes. I thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend from how he doted on me and I was so happy. But after that dance, he stopped talking to me and avoided me all together. Turns out the only reason why he went out with me because of some bet. He just had to get me give him one kiss and then he's win ten dollars. I was so hurt after that, I remember my dad's face turning red when I told him about the bet when I got him. People kept teasing me about it and I swore off dating guys ever since. I do have crushes, like the small one I have for Dipper, but I'll never act on them again. I don't want to get hurt.

I guess that's why I'm worried about Mabel, I don't want to see her get hurt too. I decided to follow Mabel on her date. That way, I can be there incase something happens. 'I won't Mabel get hurt by some jerk!' I think as I see Mabel running out the door as the doorbell rings. I watch from afar as Mabel and Norman left and I followed, ignoring Dipper asking me what I was doing. I followed them all the way to a forest clearing. Norman had his back to Mabel and I was hiding in the bushes behind them.

"Uh… Mabel, now that we've gotten to know each other, there's… there's something I should tell you." Norman said… come to think of it, this is the first time I've heard him talk clearly. Maybe he's not a zombie after all.

"Oh, Norman, you can tell me anything!" Mabel said, earnestly. Am I watching _Twilight_? No, Mabel has more emotions than Bella.

"All right, just… just don't freak out, okay? Just… just keep an open mind, be cool!" Norman said, unzipping his jacket. I was expecting his skin to sparkle and blind me but my mouth ended up falling to the ground at what I saw. What looked to be like living garden gnomes were standing on top of each other's shoulders, about five of them were standing where Norman was.

"Is this weird? Is this too weird? Do you need to sit down?" The gnome on the top asked, his voice higher now that he wasn't pretending to be… whatever he was trying to be. Oh man, I wish I had a cell phone! I would've texted this to Dipper so he can come and help me! I was expecting to deal with a semi normal guy! Not a pack of gnomes! Mabel seemed just as shocked because she didn't answer. "R-right, I'll explain. So! We're gnomes." Thank you Captain Obvious. "First off. Get that one out of the way."

"Uh…." Yes, very good comeback Mabel. I couldn't do better… I'd probably scream. Oh man, I hope she didn't kiss him.

"I'm Jeff," The top gnome said, not noticing how awkward this was, "and here we have Carson, Steve, Jason, and… I'm sorry, I always forget your name."

"Shmebulock." One of the bottom gnomes said.

"Shmebulock! Yes! Anyways, long story short, us gnomes have been looking for a new queen! Right, guys?" Jeff asked, looking down at his companions and they all started shouting 'queen' and looking ready to pounce on Mabel. Okay, Mabel has it worse than me. Jeff didn't seem to notice how awkward this was and the fact Mabel was sitting down. "Heh. So what do you say?" He taps one gnome and it looks like the mass of bodies was in a kneeling position, and holds out a ring box to Mabel. "Will you join us in holy matrignomey? Matri… matri-mo-ny! Blah! I can't talk today."

Yep, this got weird. Thankfully Mabel stood up, looking at the gnomes.

"Look, I'm sorry, guys. You're really sweet, but, I'm a girl and you're gnomes. And it's like, 'what'? Yikes." Score one for Mabel! Take that weirdo gnomes!

"We understand, we'll never forget you, Mabel." Okay, maybe these creatures are reasonable. "Because we're going to kidnap you." I stand corrected. Maybe screamed as the gnomes pounced on her and I ran in, whacking one of the gnomes with my book. And yes, I did bring my large copy of _Alice in Wonderland_. Little known fact, books can be good weapons.

"Get away from my friend, you creepy dwarfs!" I shouted, grabbing Mabel. "We gotta run!"

"She's getting away with our queen!" We tried to run but the gnomes grabbed onto my legs and I fell to the ground. I screamed along with Mabel as we were dragged off to a cave. So much for the rescue mission. Next time, I need to bring a bat… or a golf club.

"Help!" Mabel shouted as we stood back-to-back and trying to fend off the gnomes.

"Get away! Ow! Stop pulling my hair!" I shouted, yanking my long blond hair away from one gnome, only for it to get pulled by another.

"The more you struggle, the more awkward this is gonna be for everybody! Just get her by the arm, Steve. Carson, make sure the blonde one is tied up tightly." Jeff ordered as I struggled against the ropes the gnomes got. Thankfully, Mabel was doing better, punching one away from her.

"What the _heck_ is going on here!" I looked to see Dipper running in with a shovel and behind him was the Mystery Shack's golf cart.

"Dipper! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they're total jerks!" Mabel shouted as one pulled at her hair.

"Yeah! Get us out of here!" I shouted, as they tied me up to a rock.

"Gnome? Huh, I was _way_ off." Dipper said, pulling out the journal from his vest and started reading. "Gnomes: little men of the Gravity Falls forest. Weaknesses: unknown."

"Oh come on!" Mabel shouted, now tired to the ground.

"There's got to be something! This whole thing is nuts!"

"Hey, hey!" Dipper said, his shovel in hand incase of an attack. "Let go of my sister and Lori!" Jeff finally noticed Dipper and put on a friendly smile.

"Oh! Ha, ha, hey, there. Um, you know, this is all really just a big misunderstanding. You see, your sister and friend aren't in danger. Your sister just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity and your friend is our prisoner for trying to kidnap our queen. Isn't that right, honey?"

"You guys are butt-faces!" Mabel shouted, but got muffled by one of the gnomes covering her mouth.

"Yeah! And you were kidnapping, Mabel! Not me!" I shouted, trying to wriggle out of my bonds.

"Give them back right now, or else!" Dipper ordered. Wow, Dipper can look pretty cool when he's taking action.

"You think you can stop us, boy? You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the…" Wow, that speech almost sounded intimidating, if it wasn't for the fact that Dipper just picked Jeff up with his shovel and tossed him aside. Whacking the gnomes away, Dipper used the sharp edge of the shovel to free Mabel and the two of them quickly untied me.

"Thanks! Now lets get out of here!" I shouted, practically dragging the twins along with me as Jeff shouted behind us. Hey, after all that's happened, I would like to never see a garden gnome ever again. We got into the golf cart and quickly drove away from the scene.

"Hurry, before the come after us!" Mabel shouted, and I laughed.

"Come on! You saw how tiny they were." I turned back and shouted, "Good-bye forever!"

You know when you say stuff like that and then the next, you feel like the gods of irony decide to throw a lemon at you? Well, I had that moment. There was a loud stomping noise and Dipper stopped the cart so we can look behind us. What seemed to be a giant gnome monster was towering over us, but it was actually a bunch of gnomes standing on top of each other. Still, I think I'll be getting a few nightmares from this.

"Dang…" Was All Mabel could say as we looked up at the gnome mass.

"Dipper! Drive!" I shout, and Dipper stepped on the gas. Lucky too since the gnomes made a fist and nearly squashed us.

"Come back with our queen!"

"It's getting closer!" Mabel cried and I could feel my life flashing before my eyes. We're so dead! Gnome flew at the cart, having us fight to get them off the us. Poor Dipper got punched in the face while Mabel was trying to get a gnome off of him.

"Thanks, Mabel."

"Don't mention it."

"Next time though, please don't punch the driver." I point out, noticing Dipper's brown hat was gone. I look behind us to see the gnomes throw a tree at us. "In coming!" Dipper swerved out the of way just before we got hit and pulled into the Mystery Shack. Down side? The cart fell on its side as Dipper swerved a bit too much. "Ow… everyone okay?" I shouted, and I got groans for answers. We looked up at the giant gnome mass as it walked towards us.

"Stay back, man!" Dipper shouted, throwing the shovel at the mass, only to get it crushed by a fist. We screamed, I hit behind Dipper as he held onto his sister. "Uh, where's Grunkle Stan?!"

"He would've heard us screaming by now! We're on our own!" I shout, clinging onto Dipper's vest.

"It's the end of the line, kids! Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!" Jeff shouted.

"There's gotta be a way out of this!" Dipper cried out and was about to pull out his journal when Mabel stepped up.

"I gotta do it." I stared at Mabel wide mouthed and grabbed her sleeve.

"Mabel, there's a better solution! There's gotta be!"

"Trust me." Mabel said, looking at Dipper and me with a serious look.

"What?"

"Dipper, just this once, trust me." Mabel said and looked at me. "Lori, back me up." I looked over at Mabel and I noticed how determined she was. Remembering how hard we fought to get away from the gnomes, she wouldn't go willingly to the gnomes like this. I sigh and look to Dipper. I think Dipper didn't need me to say anything, we both knew we needed to trust Mabel. The two of us walked back, away from Mabel but I was holding onto Dipper's vest. Mabel looked up at the mass of gnomes… or rather Jeff.

"All right, Jeff. I'll marry you."

"Hot dog!" Jeff cheered. Okay, if Stan wasn't in the shack I'll excuse his absence, because he should notice the ground shaking and the noises. Dipper and I watch as Jeff climbed down the mass of gnomes and place the ring on Mabel's finger. "Bada-bing, bada-bam! Now, lets get you back into the forest, honey!"

"You may now kiss the bride!" Okay, I nearly gagged. Mabel kissing a gnome? I can't see it!

"Well, don't mind if I do." Jeff said, puckering up. I feel sick! I burry my face in Dipper's vest.

"Tell me when they stop exchanging saliva." I whisper, though I'm not sure if he heard me. Instead, I hear the sound of the leaf blower and I look up to see Mabel had it in her hands and sucking Jeff into the tube.

"That's for lying to me!" Mabel shouted, increasing the sucking power. "That's for breaking my heart!" I couldn't hear what Jeff was saying, but it looked like it hurt. "And _this_ is for messing with my brother and friend!" She looks at Dipper and me with a slight smirk. "Wanna do the honors?"

"You bet!" I say, as Dipper and I put our hands on the lever.

"On three!"

"One, two, three!" The three of us shout together. The recoil of the force of our gnome cannon sent us flying back into the pile of leaves. As I dig myself out of the mess, I can see it's raining gnomes. Halleluiah it's raining gnomes! They all started to run away… except for one who got tangled in a plastic soda holder and was taken away by the goat. Good luck to the goat.

"Okay, that was intense." I say, going to sit down on the porch.

"Tell me about it. You going to be okay, Lori?" Dipper asked, as I nodded.

"Yeah, I just won't be looking at garden gnomes for a while." That got Dipper to laugh and Mabel cleared her throat.

"Hey, Dipper? I… um… I'm sorry for ignoring your advice. You really were just looking out for me."

"Oh, don't be like that. You saved our butts back there." Dipper said, as I nodded.

"Yeah, if it weren't for your quick thinking, I think we'd be in big trouble. Plus you turned a leaf blower into a weapon." I pointed out, I will have to use the leaf blower cannon one day. Still, Mabel looked really sad.

"I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes." Mabel said as I got up to pat her on the back.

"Hey, look at it this way. Here in Gravity Falls, you do have a chance at a vampire boyfriend… or a werewolf. Whichever floats your boat."

"Yeah, maybe the next one will be a vampire." Dipper said, patting his sister on the back too.

"Oh you're just saying that." Dipper gives a sheepish smile and holds out his arms.

"Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug." Mabel said and it was so funny watching the two of them. Before I knew it, they pulled me into a hug too.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?"

"Giving you a hug!" Mabel said, hugging me tighter.

"Yeah, after this, I think we can trust each other." Dipper said, and I smiled at him a bit. I was also blushing slightly due to the closeness but hey, I'm allowed a bit of blushing and weakness. I was nearly head prisoner.

"I think we can all agree on one thing though… and that's rest."

"Yeah…" Dipper said, stretching and finally looking a bit worn down. I think from all that's happened, we tried to ignore how much we were hurting. I think we were kind of limping into the shack when we saw Stan behind the register. Okay, he didn't hear a single thing that happened? That is kind of annoying to me. He could've helped us!

"Yeesh. You three get hit by a bus or somethin'?" Stan laughed a bit but none of us were in the mood to deal with Stan. We were about to walk into the main house of the shack when we heard Stan clear his throat. "Uh, hey! W-wouldn't you know it? Um, I accidently overstocked some inventory, so uh… how's about each of you take one item form the gift shop? On the house, y'know?"

"Really?" Mabel asked excited but Dipper and I raised an eyebrow at this. Stan always cared about money, so why be nice now?

"What's the catch?"

"The catch is do it before I change my mind, now take something." Stan answered, Dipper, finishing up counting his money and I went to the bracelet section. I wanted to get something special, something that will show we're a team. That's when I saw the friendship bracelets. I smiled taking a dark blue, pink, and light blue bracelets.

"What did you get, Lori?" I turned to see Dipper, sporting a new cap with a blue pine tree on it.

"I got us these." I say, holding up the bracelets. "I know you may not like it, but well, we're a team right?" I doubt he'll wear it but I was surprised when he took it and pocketed it.

"Thanks, Lori. Also, next time you go out and spy on my sister, let me know okay?" He whispered that last part and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, though I'm not sure if that'll ever happen again." I then realize something but I got distracted by Mabel's grappling hook… why is there a grappling hook in the shop anyway?

That night, I sit on my bed, looking at Mabel jumping on the bed, and Dipper writing in the journal. I finally decide to pop the question.

"Hey, Dipper? Do you think that journal may know on how I got to Gravity Falls?" Dipper and Mabel went silent for a moment before speaking.

"Maybe, come to think of it, you suddenly appeared in Gravity Falls with no explanation. Maybe we can find the mystery as to how you got here." Dipper said and he looked happy to talk about it. "I'm sure we'll find out. With this journal I'm sure we will."

"Guess we got our summer goals in mind!" Mabel cheered, grinning. "I want an epic summer romance and you guys want to find out the mystery on how Lori got here."

"Sounds about right to me." I say, yawning. "Anyway, I'm ready for sleep. Mabel, can you get the light?"

"I'm on it." I lay down only to jump back up at the sound of something crashing.

"Okay, new rule, no using the grappling hook to turn off the lamp." I say but we were laughing. Maybe this whole thing wasn't so bad. I mean, I got new friends and we may be able to find out how I got here. With so many strange things going on, anything is possible.

* * *

Crystal: Dang, this took a while.

Anna: A while? You updated in like, less than a day.

Crystal: it's 2 am when I'm finishing this bit.

Anna: Oh.

Lorina: Well, I guess it helps to know more about me... but will you tell me how i got to Gravity Falls or are you just going to keep it between you and Anna?

Crystal: you'll find out. As for my Kingdom Hearts readers and who read my remade version of my KH fanfictions, the you'll figure out how Lorina got to this place. Anyway, see you next time in Chapter 3!


End file.
